Pipe bending machines used to bend large diameter pipe for oil and gas pipelines have at least one flexible shoe that engages the pipe and accommodates the bending moment. With an end-pull style pipe bending machines, a single flexible shoe is positioned on top of the pipe. A sling is then used to pull one end of the pipe, thereby forcing the pipe upwardly against the flexible shoe. With center-push style pipe bending machines three flexible shoes are used; two lower shoes and one upper shoes. The two lower shoes support the pipe in spaced relation. The upper shoe exerts a downward force between the two lower shoes to bend the pipe.
The flexible shoes presently consist of a plurality of closely spaced parallel arcuate segments. The segments are generally made of metal and coated with rubber or urethane, so as not to damage the pipe. An inherent problem with such flexible shoes is that they require frequent and costly repairs, as tears in the rubber or urethane coating commonly occur and recoating is required.